


Scars and Stars

by Seraphiie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Has Tentacles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love Bites, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Praise, Scars, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Worth Issues, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Kisses, Slightly suggestive, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, glowing, positive affirmation, scar appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphiie/pseuds/Seraphiie
Summary: Things aren't always what they seem, especially when it comes to Remus.~~a self indulgent Dukeceit hurt/comfort fic.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 184





	Scars and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> so a friend of mine was like "yo hey, what if Remus has glow spots like an octopus but better"  
> and then i was all like "ooh yeah and his scars glow too"  
> and it got deeper and wilder and then i wrote this.  
> so enjoy.

The very first night they slept together (in both senses of the word), Deceit slept soundly through the night. Remus on the other hand, did not. He woke up in the middle of the night as he typically did and just wandered aimlessly around his room, shapeshifting to have scales like Deceit, to look like Patton, and more. Making believe as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake Deceit up.  
It worked and the lying side stayed soundly asleep.

Something extremely similar happened the second night, and the third night. It wasn't until three months later and on the ninth night they spent together anything changed at all.  
This night was special for a couple of reasons.  
They didn't have sex, they were just cuddling after a long day.  
Remus had just appeared in his first video. Marking a special and (presumably) celebratory night. So simple logic followed that they would enjoy that night to the fullest. But they didn't   
Remus wasn't able to keep Deceit from waking up this time. In fact Deceit was the first to wake up.  
It went a little something like this.

Deceit heard a loud groan next to him, he sat up sleepily and hissed in irritation at his rest being disturbed.  
"Remus if you're playing with yourself while I sleep I'm gonna-"   
As Deceit said this he turned his head to look at the sleeping side next to him and his eyes took in several things at once.  
Remus's face was tightly pinched in distress, his mouth half open and his hands clutching the sheets so hard his knuckles were white.  
Another thing he noticed was that Remus was glowing. The tentacles erupting from the creative side's back were covered in glowing green spots that spread over his face and bare chest.  
The stench that normally rose from Remus had grown stronger and more sulfurous, probably from the glow spots themselves. Considering they put off heat, the entire bed was warm.  
The final thing Deceit noticed were that Remus's scars were glowing as well. Here in the dim light he could see each and every one, and not only were there more than he had realized. But some looked self inflicted. A lot looked self inflicted actually.  
His hand ran over a smattering of thin lines that decorated Remus's forearm and Remus shivered, slowly blinking his eyes open.  
"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Remus murmured sleepily, putting his nightmare out of his head.  
"No, I woke up on my own" that was technically a lie, but he didn't want Remus to feel bad.  
"Are you okay love? You looked like you were having a nightmare." Deceit frowned in concern.  
Remus blinked, suddenly more awake. He wrapped his arms around Deceit and buried his head in the lying side's neck.  
"I was"  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
"No"  
Deceit nodded, wrapping an arm around him and tracing a small glowing dot in the center of Remus's chest.  
"I didn't know you could glow" he smiled softly, still slightly concerned about the nightmare, but respecting his mental boundaries.  
Remus giggled, not his usual crazed cackling, but a giggle.  
"Yeah...I don't know why, can't make it stop"  
Deceit tangled his fingers in Remus's, bringing his hand up to kiss a glowing finger pad.  
"It makes you look gorgeous" the lying side murmured, trailing down to press kisses onto every single glow spot he could access at the moment.  
Remus just watched him with a watery smile, his face growing redder in the dim green light as Deceit trailed his lips down his skin.  
Remus was unusually quiet, just basking in his partner's affection. Until Deceit's lips pressed themselves onto a cluster of glowing scars and Remus winced, pulling away slightly.  
"Is everything alright dear?" Deceit sat up, frowning slightly and looking down at the side next to him.  
Remus hunched into himself, rolling over with his back facing Deceit.  
"I'm fine"  
The lying side noted that the glow spots and scars went down Remus's back.  
He ghosted his fingers over a large scar that went across his back, rib to rib, and Remus shivered again. Tensing up as if unsure whether to lean into the touch or recoil.  
"Love, please talk to me...I know you're lying"  
Remus's shoulders sagged and he rolled back over, clinging to Deceit and clinging to him. Blinking tears from his eyes.  
"There...are just so many...and they're all so ugly" his voice was barely above a whisper.  
"And no matter what I do...I can’t stop making more"  
"How many did you put there with your own hands?"  
Deceit's voice was gentle. Masking his concern and gently brushing the hair over Remus's ear.  
Remus shuddered, his breath heaving and his eyes sparkling.  
"The thin ones...with knives, razorblades…" there was no need to go on.  
"But the rest are from quests, exploring the subconscious, and other games"   
Remus's definition of games was clearly a little skewed, some of them looked almost like surgical scars. But Deceit didn't press further, humming thoughtfully.  
"The only one I like is this one" he continued on, shifting nervously in the silence. But he smiled softly and pointed to a Deceit-sized bite scar on his neck, marking the most sensitive point.  
The lying side winced and brushed his fingers over it.  
"You gave it to me...so I like it"  
He giggled under his breath and buried his face in Deceit's neck.  
Deceit leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to the center of it.  
"Well I think they're all beautiful, especially when they glow"  
He traced a scaled finger along each scar, over and over again. Kissing Remus whenever he shivered under Deceit's grasp.  
"They make you look so brave, and you are brave. So brave and creative and wonderful"  
The creative side met him eagerly in each kiss, smiling and slowly growing more accustomed to the sensation over the scar tissue.  
"You really think so? You dont think they're ugly?"  
Deceit shook his head, taking Remus's hand and kissing the scars on his knuckles.  
"No, I don't...how could anything on you be ugly?"  
The creative trembled, tears welling up in his eyes. The lying side reached up to wipe them away, but Remus seized his hand and kissed the scales lining his fingers. His lips quickly shifted aim and pressed sloppy kisses all over Deceit's face.   
"Thank you" he murmured softly.  
Deceit smiled, seizing Remus's face and kissing his lips. The creative side squeaked, not expecting it. But he melted into the touch, meeting his lover eagerly.  
Deceit kept kissing him, eventually moving to his neck and the rest of Remus's body. His lips touching every individual scar he could. Trailing over the large ones on his torso and tentacles, peppering kisses over clusters and lingering on each one.  
As time went on, and as the touches grew softer, Remus's eyes started to flutter. His breathing slowed and he burrowed further into Deceit's arms.  
And eventually he fell back to sleep, his dreams far more peaceful.  
"I love you dear"  
Deceit's voice was a soft and soothing hiss as he pressed a gentle kiss to the same cluster of thin scars that glowed upon Remus's wrist.  
And soon, he too fell asleep.


End file.
